Ultra Monster Series/Gallery
<Ultra Monster Series The Gallery for toy Ultra Monsters. These toys were produced by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series during the ages of Ultraman. They were made in a six-inch scale. Ultraman Bemular toys.jpg|Bemular Alien Baltan toys.jpg|Alien Baltan I Gesura toys.jpg|Gesura (right: POPY ver.) Antlar toys.jpg|Antlar Red King toys.jpg|Red King (back most/ tallest: Red King II) Chandler toys.jpg|Chandora Gyango toys.jpg|Gyango dodongo toys.jpg|Dodongo Pestar toys.jpg|Pestar (rightmost: EX ver., left: no.60 ver.) Gamakujira toys.jpg|Gamakujira Baltan II toys.jpg|Alien Baltan II (rightmost: Alien Baltan III Alien Zarab toys.jpg|Alien Zarab (rightmost 2006 Ver., leftmost EX ver.) Banila toys.jpg|Banila Aboras toys.jpg|Aboras Hydra toys.jpg|Hydra (front: POPY ver.) Kemular toys.jpg|Kemular Telesdon toys.jpg|Telesdon (center: Bullmark ver.) Jamila toys.jpg|Jamila (leftmost: Mud-Soaked ver., Hyper Hobby exclusive) Gubira toys.jpg|Gubila Gomora toys.jpg|Gomora (rightmost: Ultraman Max ver.) Dada toys.jpg|Dada (Rightmost to third to the right: C, B, A Faces) Woo toys.jpg|Woo Alien Mephilas toys.jpg|Alien Mephilas Skydon toys.jpg|Skydon Seabozu toys.jpg|Seabozu (looking down: SP ver., Hyper Hobby exclusive) Geronimon toys.jpg|Geronimon Kiyla toys.jpg|Kiyla Revived Dorako toys.jpg|Revied Dorako Zetton toys.jpg|Zetton Neronga toys.jpg|Neronga (clear: SP ver.) Jirass toys.jpg|Jirass (right: Box set SP ver.) Imitation Ultraman (2007) toys.jpg|Imitation Ultraman (2007) Ultra Q Gomess toys.jpg|Gomess (center: EX black and white ver.) Garamon toys.jpg|Garamon Peguila toys.jpg|Peguila Kemur toys.jpg|Kemur (front center: Kaiju Man ver.; back center: Bullmark ver.; back left: CCP ver.) Kanegon toys.jpg|Kanegon (gold: SP ver.) Namegon Toys.jpg|Namegon (front: B-Club ver.) Ultra Seven Agira toys.jpg|Agira (leftmost POPY ver.) Alien Bira toys.jpg|Alien Bira Alien Borg toys.jpg|Alien Borg Alien Godola toys.jpg|Alien Godola Alien Guts toys.jpg|Alien Guts (left center: 2006 ver.) Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus (white: SP unpainted ver.) Alien Metron toys.jpg|Alien Metron (Metalic: Ultra Seven Anniversary SP) Alien Pegassa toys.jpg|Alien Pegassa (leftmost and backmost: POPY and Medicom ver.) Crazygon toys.jpg|Crazygon Dinosaur Tank toys.jpg|Dinosaur Tank Eleking toys.jpg|Eleking (Largest: Bullmark ver., translucent yellow: Electro-Charged SP ver.) Gandar toys.jpg|Gandar Windam toys.jpg|Windam Miclas toys.jpg|Miclas Narse toys.jpg|Narse Pandon toys.jpg|Pandon (right: Reconstructed (Cas-) Pandon) Starbem Gyeron.jpg|Gyeron Starbem U-Tom toys.jpg|U-Tom King Joe toys.jpg|King Joe (Metallic ver.: Ultra Seven anniversary SP) Imitation Ultra Seven (2007) toys.jpg|Imitation Ultraseven (EX) Return of Ultraman Alien Baltan jr. toys.jpg|Alien Baltan jr. (back three Bullmark ver.) Bemstar toys.jpg|Bemstar Black King toys.jpg|Black King (largest: Bullmark ver., Metallic green: POPY ver.) Gudon toys.jpg|Gudon Sadora toys.jpg|Sadora (two leftmost: POPY and Banpresto ver., rightmost: extended arm SP ver.) Seagoras toys.jpg|Seagoras Shugaron toys.jpg|Shugaron Takkong toys.jpg|Takkong Twin tail toys.jpg|Twin Tail Kingsaurus III toys.jpg|Kingsaurus III (leftmost: Ultra Monster encyclopedia VHS Tape SP) 10192778a2.jpg|Earthtron Ultra Fight Baltan toys.jpg|Baltan (left: Kaiju Man ver.) Ultraman Ace Ace Killer toys.jpg|Ace Killer (center: Bullmark ver.) Alien Hipporito toys.jpg|Alien Hipporito Ariblunta toys.jpg|Aribunta (center: B-Club ver.) Barabas toys.jpg|Barabas (right: B-Club ver.) King Crab toys.jpg|King Crab Vakishim toys.jpg|Vakishim (rightmost backmost: POPY ver.) Velokron toys.jpg|Velokron Yapool toys.jpg|Giant Yapool Ace Robot (2007) toys.jpg|Ace Robot (right: EX Ver,) Ultraman Taro Alien Temperor toys.jpg|Alien Temperor Astromons toys.jpg|Astromons Birdon toys.jpg|Birdon Mukadendar toys.jpg|Mukadendar Tyrant toys.jpg|Tyrant Ultraman Leo Alien Babalou toys.jpg|Alien Babalou Alien Magma toys.jpg|Alien Babalou (center right: Figure King exclusive Brother Red) Ron toys.jpg|Ron Satan Beetle toys.jpg|Satan Beetle (center: SP Orange ver.) Ultraman 80 Alien Baltan V toys.jpg|Alien Baltan V Gimira toys.jpg|Gimira Gikogilar toys.jpg|Gikogilar Salamandora toys.jpg|Salamandora Ultraman Story Grand King toys.jpg|Grand King Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered Baltan toys.jpg|Powered Baltan Powered Banila toys.jpg|Powered Banila Powered Dorako toys.jpg|Powered Dorako Powered Gabora toys.jpg|Powered Gabora Powered Jamila toys.jpg|Powered Jamila Powered Pestar toys.jpg|Powered Pestar Powered Telesdon toys.jpg|Powered Telesdon Powered Gomora toys.jpg|Powered Gomora Powered Kemular toys.jpg|Powered Kemular Powered Red King toys.jpg|Powered Red King Powered Pigmon toys.jpg|Powered Pigmon Powered Chandora toys.jpg|Powered Chandora Powered Zambolar toys.jpg|Powered Zambolar Powered Aboras toys.jpg|Powered Aboras Powered Dada toys.jpg|Powered Dada Powered Zetton toys.jpg|Powered Zetton Psycho Baltan (winged) toys.jpg|Psycho Baltan Ultraman Great Bios toys.jpg|Bios Bogun toys.jpg|Bogun Gerugadon toys.jpg|Gerugadon Gudis toys.jpg|Gudis Kodalar toys.jpg|Kodalar Kilazee toys.jpg|Kilazee Majaba toys.jpg|Majaba (right: Dreamworks ver.) Deganja toys.jpg|Deganja Ultraman Zearth Darklar toys.jpg|Darklar Cotton-Poppe toys.jpg|Cotton-Poppe Alien Benzene & Lady Benzene.jpg|Alien Benzene and Lady Bezene Digital Kanegon & Miraclon toys.jpg|Miraclon and Kanegon Ultraman Tiga Golza toys.jpg|Golza (rightmost: Fire Golza) Melba toys.jpg|Melba Gakuma Beta toys.jpg|Gakuma Beta Kyrieloid toys.jpg|Kyrieloid (second to leftmost: Kyrieloid II Speed-Type) Ligatron toys.jpg|Ligatron Gazoto toys.jpg|Gazoto Alien Regulan toys.jpg|Alien Regulan (center: Alien Regulan Captain Zoyaka) Evolu toys.jpg|Evolu Leilons toys.jpg|Leilons Alien Standel Redel toys.jpg|Alien Standel Redel Gobunyu Oguma toys.jpg|Gobunyu Oguma Deban toys.jpg|Deban Magnia toys.jpg|Magnia Jobarieh toys.jpg|Jobarieh King Molerat toys.jpg|King Molerat Goldras toys.jpg|Goldras Gardi toys.jpg|Gardi Taraban toys.jpg|Taraban Gatanazoa toys.jpg|Gatanozoa Ultraman Dyna Monsarger toys.jpg|Monsarger Daigerun toys.jpg|Daigerun Sildron and Clone Sildron toys.jpg|Sildron (right: Clone Sildron) Bazob toys.jpg|Bazob Bao-on toys.jpg|Bao-on Neosaurus toys.jpg|Neosaurus Hanejiro toys.jpg|Hanejiro Mountain Gulliver no.5 toys.jpg|Mountain Gulliver no.5 Zeglanoid toys.jpg|Zeglanoid Garaon toys.jpg|Garaon Reicubas toys.jpg|Reicubas (center: red-eye ver.) Neo Geomos toys.jpg|Neo Geomos Demagorg toys.jpg|Demagorg Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light Geranda toys.jpg|Geranda Death Facer toys.jpg|Deathfacer toys Alien Monera toys.jpg|Alien Monera (2-inch minifigure) Queen Monera toys.jpg|Queen Monera Ultraman Gaia Apatee toys.jpg|Apatee Mizunoenoryu toys.jpg|Mizunoenoryu Gan Q toys.jpg|Gan Q Antimatter toys.jpg|Antimatter Zonnel toys.jpg|Zonnel (rightmost: Zonnel II) Enzan toys.jpg|Enzan Rukuu toys.jpg|Rukuu X Sabagra toys.jpg|X Sabagra Super COV toys.jpg|Super COV Satan Bizorm toys.jpg|Satan Bizorm Super Pazuzu toys.jpg|Super Pazuzu Kaiser Dobishi toys.jpg|Kaiser Dobishi Zogu 2nd form toys.jpg|Zogu 2nd Form Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space Satan Bizorm toys.jpg|Satan Bizorm Scylla toys.jpg|Scylla King of Mons toys.jpg|King of Mons Bajiris toys.jpg|Bajiris Ultraman Nice Alien Zagon toys.jpg|Alien Zagon Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Shibito Zoiger toys.jpg|Shibito Zoyger Ultraman Neos Dlen-Geran toys.jpg|Dlen-Geran Alien Zamu toys.jpg|Alien Zamu Ultraman Cosmos Alkela toys.jpg|Alkela Lidorias toys.jpg|Lidorias Glomede toys.jpg|Glomede (center: Chaos Glomede, Rightmost: Glomede Beta) Chaos Bug toys.jpg|Chaos Bug Chaos Clevergon toys.jpg|Chaos Clevergon Chaos Darkness toys.jpg|Chaos Darkness Chaos Header Iblis toys.jpg|Chaos Header Everlease Chaos Parastan Substance toys.jpg|Chaos Parastan Substance Mogrudon toys.jpg|Mogrudon Gameron toys.jpg|Gameron Gigi toys.jpg|Gigi Waroga toys.jpg|Waroga Mudon toys.jpg|Mudon Bolgils toys.jpg|Bolgils Ragstone toys.jpg|Ragstone Sydevakter toys.jpg|Sydevakter Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Neo Baltan toys.jpg|Neo Baltan Basical Baltan toys.jpg|Basical Baltan (rightmost: Boox Set SP ver.) Child Baltan toys.jpg|Child Baltan Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Sandros toys.jpg|Sandros Scorpiss toys.jpg|Scorpiss Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Gloker Rook toys.jpg|Gloker Rook Ultraman Nexus Galberos toys.jpg|Galberos Lafleya toys.jpg|Lafleya Golgolem toys.jpg|Golgolem Nosferu toys.jpg|Nosferu Kutuura toys.jpg|Kutuura Pedoleon Guros toys.jpg|Pedoleon Guros Dark Zagi toys.jpg|Dark Zagi (right: 2004 SP) Ultraman Max Lagoras toys.jpg|Lagoras Grangon toys.jpg|Grangon Eleking toys.jpg|Eleking (front center: Max ver.) Natsunomeryu toys.jpg|Natsunomeryu Kesam toys.jpg|Kesam Pigmon toys.jpg|Pigmon (left: Statue SP ver.) Alien Sran toys.jpg|Alien Sran Ultraman Mebius Dinozaur toys.jpg|Dinozaur Kelbeam toys.jpg|Kelbeam Bogar toys.jpg|Bogar (left: Arch Bogar) Zamusha toys.jpg|Zamusha Deathrem toys.jpg|Deathrem Glozam toys.jpg|Glozam (right: Armored Glozam) Alien Emperor toys.jpg|Alien Emperor (center: Descending SP ver.) Imperializer toys.jpg|Imperializer (left: Banpresto ver.) Armored Darkness toys.jpg|Armored Darkness (right: SP ver.) Mecha Zamu toys.jpg|Mecha Zamu (right: EX ver.) Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers Alien Templar toys.jpg|Alien Templar Alien Nackle toys.jpg|Alien Nackle U-Killersaurus.jpg|U-Killersaurus Great Decisive Battle! Superior 8 Ultra Brothers King Gesura toys.jpg|King Gesura King Silvergon toys.jpg|King Silvergon King Goldras toys.jpg|King Goldras King Pandon toys.jpg|King Pandon Super Alien Hipporito toys.jpg|Super Alien Hipporito Giga Chimera toys.jpg|Giga Chimera Ultra Galaxy Armored Mephilas toys.jpg|Armored Mephilas (left: SP ver.) EX Gomora toys.jpg|EX Gomora (left: Gomora Box Set Ver.) EX Red King toys.jpg|EX Red King EX Vakishim toys.jpg|Ex Vakishim EX Zetton toys.jpg|EX Zetton Kabuto the Killer toys.jpg|Kabuto the Killer Grande toys.jpg|Grande King Joe Black toys.jpg|King Joe Black (back: 2000 Kaiju Man ver.) Alien Reiblood toys.jpg|Alien Reiblood Litra S toys.jpg|Litra S Ultraman Belial (battlenizer) toys.jpg|Ultraman Belial w/ Battlenizer (right: SP ver.) Ultraman Belial toys.jpg|Ultraman Belial Beryudora toys.jpg|Beryudora Ultraman Belial (good) toys.jpg|Ultraman Belial (good) Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Monsters Iaron toys.jpg|Iaron Darkgone toys 1.jpg|Darkgone Kaiser Belial toys.jpg|Kaiser Belial (left: SP ver.) Legionoid Alpha.jpg|Legionoid Alpha Legionoid Beta.jpg|Legionoid Beta Arch Belial.jpg|Arch Belial Kaiser Belial Uncaped toys.jpg|Kaiser Belial (capeless) Ultraman Zero Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero monsters Mecha Gomora toys.jpg|Mecha Gomora Darklops Zero toys.jpg|Darklops Zero (right: Translucent ver,) Ultraman Saga Monsters Bandai EX Hyper Zetton.jpg|Hyper Zetton Bandai EX Giganto Zetton.jpg|Giganto Zetton Alien Bat toys.jpg|Alien Bat Category:Toy lines Category:Merchandise Category:Toyline Category:Template